Pezzi di vita
by QueenLloyd
Summary: Dans ces Morceaux de vie , la relation de Luna avec les autres nations est le thème central. Rien n'est à prendre au sérieux, gros délires en perspective, âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Rated M, pour les lemons à venir.


**DISCLAIMER :** Tout ce qui concerne Corse m'appartient, mais pas le reste malheureusement. Le corse est traduit plus bas. Voici enfin mon premier OS tournant autour de ma précieuse et névrosée Luna ! J'espère qu'ils vous amuseront autant que moi en les écrivant (c'était pas trop français, mais vous m'avez compris...) ! Bref, je me taiiiiis, enjoy :)

* * *

Quatre heures de meeting sans pause, cela commençait à faire long. Et cela n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter, car venait maintenant le tour de Ludwig. Il commença à parler de problèmes économiques de sa voix de baryton et Francis se sentit partir sur son siège. Sa main avait depuis longtemps lâché son stylo Mont-Blanc et il laissa ses yeux se fermer. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser à dormir qu'Arthur, à sa droite, lui assenait un coup de magazine sur le crâne. Il grommela en ramenant son attention sur l'allemand qui continuait son speech sans s'apercevoir que les autres nations étaient au bord de la crise de nerf. Il attendrait pour se venger d'Arthur, car s'il avait le malheur de l'interrompre… Ludwig avait la mémoire longue, et il pourrait dire adieu à son siège au G8 au prochain sommet mondial.

Le français se mit à dessiner sur sa feuille. Des roses, des lys, des femmes nues. Il s'avait que cela rendait fou le bienséant britannique à ses côtés. Il entendit un glapissement et sourit. Il fallait toujours qu'Arthur regarde ce que fabriquait son voisin. Il se mit à détailler les yeux, les cheveux, les courbes plus précisément, et il pouvait jurer sentir la tension monter à côté de lui. Il s'attendait à prendre un autre coup sur la tête quand il entendit son portable sonner dans son sac. Et il fallait dire que _« La Victoire est à Nous »_, célèbre marche napoléonienne, n'était pas des plus discrètes. Il sentit le regard de tueur de Ludwig se poser sur lui et il frémit. Il fouilla désespérément le bazar de sa besace et trouva enfin l'appareil. Il bredouilla des excuses en se levant, puis vit l'identité de l'appelant. Il se rassit.

Tout le monde le fixa sans comprendre. Francis ne daigna pas regarder un seul d'entre eux, mit son téléphone en mode silencieux et le posa à côté de sa feuille. L'incident fut oublié alors que Ludwig se remettait à parler. Le regard du français fit le tour de la table et se posa sur Alfred en train de boire une énième canette de Coca tout en jouant à Flappy Bird. Il sourit en voyant l'ancien mentor de l'américain suivre son regard, se mordre les lèvres et replonger dans sa revue Eros. Feliciano parlait de pâtes à Antonio et Gilbert. Romano faisait la gueule. Yao essayait de vendre des biscuits de la bonne aventure au pingre Vash. Roderich écrivait une partition de piano et Erzsébet nettoyait sa poêle en fixant d'un œil mauvais le prussien. Ivan terrorisait Toris. Bref, une réunion comme les autres, en somme.

Le téléphone de Francis se ralluma. Il y jeta un coup d'œil dénué d'intérêt et recommença à dessiner. L'écran s'éteint. Puis se ralluma, encore et encore, une dizaine, une vingtaine de fois. Des messages, des appels, des messages. Arthur, qui avait été sorti de sa « lecture » par une demi-douzaine de boulettes de papier envoyée par Alfred, goguenard en bout de table, porta son attention sur l'iPhone qui ne cessait de s'allumer et de s'éteindre. Il regarda Francis, d'un air presque effrayé. Il articula silencieusement : _« Tu devrais répondre »_. Le français secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur les tétons qu'il esquissait d'un trait expert.

En dehors du bâtiment, le calme était total. Les oiseaux chantaient, la brise agitait doucement les feuilles, le bruit du ruisseau quelques centaines de mètres plus loin était percevable, et aucun trafic ne venait perturber la tranquillité estivale. Francis soupira de joie en regardant par la fenêtre, rêvant de partir en courant au milieu de l'herbe émeraude, loin de la voix barbante de l'allemand. Cela faisait combien de temps que celui-ci parlait ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais c'était une belle journée, vraiment. Il n'y avait pas un nuage à l'horizon.

Enfin, si, il y en avait un. Mais cela, il ne le savait pas encore. Ce nuage, cette tempête, même, portait le nom de Luna Vannucci, et elle arrivait à plus de cent dix kilomètres heures au volant d'une Audi TTS Roadster noire. Ses longs cheveux claquant au vent, l'air furieuse, ses yeux intenses cachés par des lunettes de soleil Chanel, _« L'Armata di l'Ombra »_ au volume maximum. Le bâtiment qui abritait le meeting grossissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle arrivait à toute vitesse. Elle vit les fenêtres grandes ouvertes et eut un sourire sans joie, un sourire carnassier.

Elle tira un frein à main et les freins de la voiture hurlèrent, la faisant se garer parfaitement devant l'entrée. Elle coupa le contact, attrapa son fusil Natale, qui était posé sur le siège passager et claqua violemment la portière de la décapotable. Son arme posée sur l'épaule droite, elle s'avança nonchalamment vers l'entrée. Peter, qui avait été éjecté du meeting et attendait Berwald et Tino, l'a regardait avec des yeux exorbités. Elle passa devant lui sans le regarder et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Dans la salle de réunion, Francis hurlait intérieurement. Il aurait reconnu entre mille la chanson. Et la manière de se garer. Il déglutit alors que des sueurs froides coulaient dans sa nuque. Arthur le regardait avec l'air de dire _« Tu n'avais qu'à m'écouter ! »_. Il avait envie de lui mettre une baffe pour se calmer, mais il ne pouvait pas. Luna détestait qu'il s'en prenne à l'anglais. Il laissa échapper un gémissement et Ludwig s'interrompit pour le fixer, le sonder de ses yeux de glace. Le français se recroquevilla sur son siège, sentant la tempête se rapprocher. L'allemand s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par un bruit tonitruant. La porte venait de s'ouvrir en sortant presque de ses gonds, révélant une Luna pour le moins énervée.

« FRANCIS _PUTANA MISERIACCIA_ POURQUOI TU NE ME RÉPONDS PAS ?! RÉPONDS-MOI _SPEZIU DI CONNU_ ! »

Francis frémit, comme à peu près toutes les nations présentes qui connaissait Luna.

« Je suis en meeting, Lù…

- MEETING MON CUL ! »

Ludwig s'avança pour la calmer, puis nota la présence du fusil à son épaule. Une ou deux cartouches, cela risquait de faire très mal, même s'il ne pouvait pas en mourir. Il recula. Francis le tua du regard.

« Mon indépendance, Francis. JE LA VEUX !

- Lù, je ne peux pas te la donner.

- _Veramentu_ ? _È perchè_ ?

- Parce que mon gouvernement ne veut pas !

- FORCE-LES ! »

Il soupira de désespoir. Autant essayer de parler à un mur, ou de raisonner un serpent qui a faim et qui a sa proie déjà à moitié ingérée.

« USS ! Jeez, tu n'as pas pris le M4 que je t'ai envoyé ?! »

Luna se tourna vers l'américain qui s'avançait vers elle et le fixa d'un regard glacial. Il s'arrêta, baissa la tête et partit se cacher derrière Arthur. Ils commencèrent à se chamailler comme des gosses, et elle reporta son attention sur le français qui essayait de se faire tout petit sur son siège.

« Francè. Francè, Francè, Francè… Mon indépendance.

- Je ne peux pas ! Politiquement, ce n'est pas d'actualité et économiquement, c'est loin d'être une très bonne idée par les temps qui courent !

- Ne m'oblige pas à devenir violente, Francè… »

Il déglutit. Mais il aperçut dans son propos une porte de secours.

« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas assassiner d'un autre préfet ? »

La nation corse s'étrangla de colère.

« _ÙN ERA MICCA ME_ !

- C'était tes gens !

- Ceux qui ne m'écoutaient pas !

- Belle exemple pour quelqu'un qui veut devenir son propre pays.

- La période d'arrêt des hostilités touchait à sa fin, j'allais enfin avoir une révision de statut et _sti conni_ n'ont rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'assassiner Érignac ! Ce n'est pas ma faute enfin ! _ÙN SÒ MICCA ELLI_ !

- Tu payes pour eux, Lù.

- Je n'ai pas à payer pour eux !

- Tu l'auras plus tard ton indépendance… »

Luna secoua la tête, frustrée et acculée. Elle siffla :

« La prochaine fois, je viendrais avec une arme ! »

Arthur, qui s'était de nouveau focalisé sur le débat houleux après avoir frappé Alfred qui faisait son gamin, glapit en pointant du doigt le calibre 16.

« Et c'est pas une arme, ça ?! »

Luna regarda Natale à son épaule, décontenancée et répondit :

« C'est pas une arme, c'est un fusil ! »

Et elle claqua la porte.

Après avoir entendu le moteur de l'Audi ronronner et s'éloigner pour finalement disparaître au loin, Ludwig prit un inspiration de soulagement, et déclara que le meeting était écourté. Personne ne se fit prier.

* * *

Armata di l'Ombra : chant corse considéré comme le plus indépendantiste

Putana miseriaccia : en traduction littérale « putain de misère », en traduction qui veut dire quelque chose, « putain de merde »

Speziu di connu : « espèce de con »

Veramentu ? È perchè ? : « Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ? »

Ùn era micca me : « Ce n'était pas moi »

Ùn sò micca elli : « Je ne suis pas eux »


End file.
